dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bulma
Dragon Ball Super episode 24 LenaHarmony Gold |ref=''Dragon Ball Super: Start Guide'', pp.27''Dragon Ball Volume "F", pp 14''Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files Volume 1, pp.75 | universe = Seventh Universe | galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies | race = Earthling | birthplace = Earth | birthday = August 18, Age 733Dragon Ball chapter 2''Daizenshū 7'' | age = | gender = Female | height = 159 cm/5'3" 163 cm/5'4"Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue: 1986 #37 (12 August 1986)—Character Biography Data 165 cm/5'5"Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume 165 cm/5'5" | weight = 47 kg/104 lbs. 48 kg/106 lbs. 49 kg/108 lbs. 49 kg/108 lbs. | measurements = 85/58/84 | bloodtype = B | english = (Dragon Ball • Z'') (''Kai • Movies 18, 19) | japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | affiliation2 = Capsule Corporation | previous affiliation = | occupation = Scientist | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = Son Gokū Yamcha Oolong Pu'ar | base of operations = | education = University''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' page 230 | headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth |counterpart = Bulma | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = DB001 | movie debut = Movie 1 | ova debut = OVA2 | family = * Brief (Father) * Panchy (Mother) * Tights (Sister)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman * Vegeta (Father-in-law) * Vegeta (Husband) * Trunks (Son) * Bra (Daughter) |techniques = * Flirtatious Glance |tools = * Bulma's Capsule House * Bulma's Communication Device * Bulma's Plane * Bunny Clothes * Capsule Bike No.9 * Capsule Bike No.14 * Capsule Bike No.67 * Capsule Boat No.8 * Capsule Plane No.61 * Capsule Plane No.103 * Capsule Plane No.192 * Capsule Plane No.991 * Scouter * Dragon Radar * Hoi Poi Capsule * Interplanetary Communication Device * Kawasaki KR 250 * Micro Band * Nameccian Spaceship * PP Candy * Reconnaissance Plane * Renault 5 Turbo * Sensor * Spacesuit * Submachine Gun }} is a Human-type Earthling, and a supporting character from the Dragon Ball series. She is the second daughter of Panchy and Brief, the founder of the Capsule Corporation, as well as the younger sister of Tights. Possessing remarkable intelligence from a young age, Bulma, much like her father, is a scientist, and the inventor of the Dragon Radar. She would later marry the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, and go on to have two children: a son, Trunks, and a daughter, Bra. Background Bulma was born to Dr. Brief and Panchy, 11 years after her older sister Tights.Tights was stated to be 16 in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, and Bulma was 5 at the same time At the age of 5, Bulma already showed signs of intelligence surpassing her father, and even respected elderly scientists such as Ōmori. When Jaco and Ōmori were in need of money, Tights called upon her father for aid, and the entire Brief family visited Ōmori's island. Bulma, who was 5 years if age at the time, visited the island with them, and was initially wary of Jaco, due to never having seen an alien before. Interested in Jaco's spaceship, Bulma makes the necessary adjustments to fix the broken spacecraft, as deducing that the power source for the ship — "sky gold" — could be replaced with a metal that has a 'similar energy storage coefficient', such as copper.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pages 219-224 While speaking with Jaco himself, Bulma showed the Galactic Patrolman a blaster gun she had created on her own, and shot a beam of energy from the weapon towards the ocean. This impressed Jaco, who asked if Bulma would consider joining the Galactic Patrol, and she told him she'd give the matter some thought.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pages 225-226 At age 16, Bulma, like her older sister, graduated from University, and began her hunt for the Dragon Balls. Personality Appearance Bulma anime debut.png|Bulma as her debut in the series. Bulma ConceptArt GoG.png|Bulma in God and God. Bulma ConceptArt RoF.png|Bulma in Revival of "F" and the Hakaishin Champa Arc. Abilities Equipment Dragon Ball Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc One day a girl named Bulma travels the mounts searching for a Dragon Ball that was located around there. She comes across Son Gokū and almost hits him with her car when the boy was on his way home after doing his daily chores. After an agressive response between the two, Bulma surrenders and introduce herself to the kid. Gokū then takes Bulma to his house, where she discovers the four-star Dragon Ball and reveals to Gokū the concept of Dragon Balls, Shenron and wishes (but she avoids telling him that once the wish is made the Balls will scatter around the globe). Bulma finally convinces the kid to be her bodyguard during her seach for the Dragon Balls and soon after they leave Gokū´s place.Dragon Ball chapter 1, pp. 1-23 With her Hoi Poi Capsule motorcycle, the two make good time away from Gokū's home, only to make a pit stop. During her absence, Bulma is kidnapped by a pterodactyl, who ties up Gokū and takes Bulma away with the intention of eating the young woman. She yells angrily at Gokū to rescue her, and with the Nyoibō and Bulma's motorcycle, Gokū catches up to the dinosaur and makes quick work of it, rescuing Bulma, who pees her pants in fright.Dragon Ball chapter 1, pp. 24-30 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc High School Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Bulma is asked from Gohan to make a disguise for him, which she accepts and hours later she finishes a watch that creates Gohan´s disguise out of thin air by pressing a red switch.Dragon Ball chapter 423 Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z God and God Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta go on a family trip and are in route to an island far from home. Vegeta — perched atop their plane — laments that he isn't training, which causes Bulma to send their plane into a series of dives in order to "train" him. After a variety of maneuvers, which consist of diving into the ocean and flying the plane though a dense forest, Bulma is surprised that Vegeta is still unmoved. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Bulma notes that Vegeta has changed positively: having given up his precious training to spend time with his family. Vegeta shrugs her remarks off, stating that he was merely keeping a promise he made to Trunks. The family stops to eat, which Bulma notices calms Vegeta greatly. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Bulma and Trunks quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, the family find themselves on the beach. Trunks spots a cruise ship crossing the bay and Bulma mentions that she could rent one to have her birthday party on. That night, the family attends a beach party. Bulma and Trunks search the crowd for Vegeta, but only to watch the angered Saiyan fly away.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Bulma decides to have her birthday party on a luxurious cruise ship and invites all her friends to the party. During the birthday party, the argument between Majin Bū and Beerus turns in a fight with the Dragon Team. Beerus effortlessly defeats the Dragon Team. Just as Beerus is about to finish Vegeta, Bulma walks up and slaps him for ruining her party. Beerus retaliates in similar fashion. Seeing Bulma get struck infuriates Vegeta; he explodes and powers up immensely.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan God and starts fighting Beerus, Bulma decides to follow them and takes a Capsule Corporation ship. In the ship, Bulma along with the Dragon Team watch Gokū and Beerus fight.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 During the clash between Gokū and Beerus, the ship's engine is damaged, making it difficult for Bulma and the Dragon Team to catch up with Gokū and Beerus. Bulma tries fixing the ship's engine in order for it to fly faster, becoming steadily annoyed by the numerous requests for Bulma to fly faster. The ship reaches the island where Gokū and Beerus continue battling.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 After Gokū and Beerus take their battle into Earth's atmosphere, Bulma flies the ship to the atmosphere. However, the power emanating from Gokū and Beerus causes the ship to start malfunctioning. Bulma and the Dragon Team watch Gokū and Beerus clash; the punches from the two gods sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe. Bulma's ship breaks down due to the shockwaves and begins plummeting towards the cruise ship. The ship is about to hit the cruise ship, but Whis uses telekinesis to stop the ship from crashing down and lands it safely on the water near the cruise ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 After Gokū is defeated and Beerus suddenly falling asleep, Whis informs a flabbergasted Dragon Team that the Hakaishin is tired, and explains that while Beerus won't wake up in a good mood, he'll likely forget about the destruction of Earth. Whis also informs the Dragon Team to make sure they have pudding the next time he and Beerus arrive, to which Bulma assures, but demands that the Earth will not be destroyed if Beerus does not like the pudding. Whis responds that Beerus will be quite angry if he does not like it regardless, which annoys Bulma.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc At a restaurant, Bulma treats Whis to delicious food. Whis enjoys the delicious food and apologizes to Bulma for the trouble, to which Bulma replies that its fine since they are friends. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta returns as well as Bulma and Whis. Vegeta is shocked to see Whis who responds that he comes to Earth sometimes to hang out with Bulma and eat delicious food. Vegeta demands that Whis take him to Beerus so that he can challenge him. However, Bulma pulls Vegeta away to explain to him that if he challenges Beerus the Hakaishin will come to Earth and try to destroy it again. Bulma and Whis prepare to leave in order to have desert. Vegeta tries to get Whis to take him by force, but Whis uses his ki to immobilize the Saiyan. Vegeta asks what Whis is, to which Whis explains that he is Beerus' teacher, which shocks Bulma and Vegeta. Before Bulma and Whis leave, Vegeta, who proposes that he will treat Whis to the most delicious food Earth has to offer in exchange for becoming his student; Vegeta takes Whis to many restaurants but Vegeta's efforts are in vain as Bulma has taken Whis to the restaurants before. Desperate to get Whis to train him, Vegeta decides to cook for Whis only to fail. As one last ditch effort, Vegeta gives Whis the food that Bulma has hidden from him; a cup of noodles. Whis tastes the noodles and finds it to be magnificent while a disappointed Bulma notes that she was going to use the cup of noodles as her trump card. Before leaving, Bulma gives Vegeta new and improved battle armor for him to wear while training. After a few moments, Vegeta and Whis arrive on Beerus' Planet.Dragon Ball Super episode 16 Six months after the battle between Gokū and Beerus, Bulma is going out for a haircut but soon becomes involved in a bank robbery chase after the bank robbers damage her car. Bulma chases after the bank robbers and manages to stop them. The police officer chasing after the bank robbers reveals himself to be Kuririn. After the bank robbers are arrested, Kuririn explains that he managed to become a police officer after finally passing the police academy exam during his third attempt. Bulma congratulates Kuririn to which he thanks her for but admonishes her for getting herself in danger. Kuririn gives Bulma a traffic fine for speeding and dangerous driving, much to Bulma's anger. Kuririn's phone rings and answers; it is Gohan who tells him to come to his house. At Gohan's house, Gohan explains to Bulma, Kuririn and Gokū that Chi-Chi and Videl locked themselves in a room with Pan after Gohan and Mr Satan showed irresponsible behavior. In the locked room, Chi-Chi asks Videl about Pan's future and how she wants to raise her. Outside the locked room, Bulma decides to help out in exchange for her traffic fine being cancelled but Kuririn refuses to cancel her fine. Bulma decides to help out regardless. After telling Chi-Chi that's its her, Bulma is taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl has a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants. After Bulma mentions that Vegeta is training with Whis instead of working, a flabbergasted Gokū breaks into the room; Bulma explains that six months ago Vegeta went with Whis to train, much to Gokū's shock. After fixing the broken wall, Gokū asks Bulma when Whis will return as he wants to train with Whis as well; Bulma speculates that Whis will return in one or two months, but Gokū does not want to wait that long and desires to begin training immediately. After Bulma tells Gokū that she doesn't know how to contact Whis, Goku reluctantly decides to wait until Whis returns. Gokū starts to annoy Bulma by visiting her to ask about Whis, thus Bulma decides to give Gokū a phone and will call him when Whis arrives. Gokū waits anxiously for Bulma's call. Eventually after some time, Bulma phones Gokū to tell him that Whis has returned. Gokū changes into his fighting uniform and flies to Capsule Corporation. At Capsule Corporation, Gokū asks Whis to train him, to which Whis grants Gokū's request. Before leaving, Whis decides to have his meal. However, Gokū's impatience starts to annoy Whis and Bulma warns Gokū that Whis might change his mind if he keeps annoying Whis; Gokū relents and decides to wait patiently. After Gokū leaves with Whis, Chi-Chi asks about the surprise party to which Bulma tells Chi-Chi that she will have another big party.Dragon Ball Super episode 17 Four months have past since Freeza's revival; a spaceship is going to Earth and heading to Capsule Corporation. Outside Capsule Corporation, the small man asks Goten and Trunks to take him to Bulma as he has something urgent to discuss with her; the boys ask for his name, to which the small man tells the young Saiyans that he is Jaco the Patrolman. Goten and Trunks bring Bulma to Jaco and the two have a brief reunion. Deciding to move onto important matters, Jaco warns Bulma that Freeza has been revived, and is on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempted to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering in order to communicate with Gokū, but nothing happened. Bulma asks Jaco when Freeza will arrive, to which Jaco bluntly states in one hour. Horrified, Bulma gives the strawberry sundae to Jaco to hold and goes to inform the Dragon Team about the impending crisis.Dragon Ball Super episode 20 Hakaishin Champa Arc When Gokū and Vegeta return to Earth with the news of the Super Dragon Balls, Bulma is initially surprised. The two, along with Whis and Beerus, want to know if Bulma can make a Dragon Radar that can detect the presence of these larger wish orbs. Bulma decides that, if the Super Dragon Balls are the same as the normal Dragon Balls, only larger, she should be able to make a radar that can find them by increasing the sensitivity of it. She comes up with a simpler idea, however: collecting Earth's Dragon Balls and summoning Earth's Shenron to wish for the location of the Super Dragon Balls. Beerus commends her for the idea, seeing her as more than a middle aged woman; on reflex, Bulma slaps Beerus, but is forgiven due to her idea. As Beerus orders Vegeta to go find the Dragon Balls, Bulma watches her terrified husband fly off in amazement. After Vegeta comes back with the Dragon Balls in tow, Bulma is the one who summons the dragon forth. While Beerus says Vegeta gets the job done quickly as his errand boy, Bulma reproaches the Hakaishin for this, and commends Vegeta for his hard work, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek. As Shenron is summoned, Bulma steps up to ask Shenron for the location of the final Super Dragon Ball. However, she realizes things won't be this simple as the wish is beyond Shenron's powers. Because of this, she decides to go with the original plan to make the Super Dragon Radar. When Gokū realizes he forget to wish the North Kaiō back to life, Bulma simply tells him to forget it. Later that night, Bulma treats Gokū, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis to a feast of beef stew. When Beerus reprimands Gokū by shouting, Vegeta covered Bulma's ears to prevent damage. She also takes note that Champa could have either wished for food, or the duplication of Earth, if the Super Dragon Balls can grant any wish. Beerus however, simply states the Dragon Balls are the excuse that the Hakaishin need to fight. The next morning after Beerus' departure, Bulma is awake and hard at work creating the Super Dragon Radar. She remembers vividly the expression Beerus had before he left, worried about the wishes he'll make. Distrusting Beerus, and wanting to collect the seven Dragon Balls before him, Bulma contacts her sister, Tights, to bring Jaco to Earth. When Jaco is initially resistant, Bulma threatens to send Vegeta to attack Galactic Patrol headquarters, forcing him to agree. When Gokū tests out the radar only to find no response, Bulma explains that Earth is at the edge of the Universe, and to find the Dragon Balls, they'll need to spread out to the center of the Universe to find them, determined to not let Beerus have his way.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 "Future" Trunks Arc After Gokū, Vegeta, and Trunks return from the future after their battle went awry, Trunks calls for his mother after seeing his father, future counterpart, and Gokū horribly wounded. Coming to investigate, Bulma sees her husband close to death on the ground and screams in terror.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Bulma hosts her own birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship and invites her friends to the party. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Bū accidentally turns into a fight. Despite Dragon Team puts all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than them. In irritation, Bulma slaps Beerus for ruining her birthday party, but the Hakaishin responds with a slap that knocks her back. This leads Vegeta in a rage of emotion, launching a barrage of attacks on Beerus, but being ultimately nothing against him.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, page 6 Suddenly, Gokū shows up, tells Beerus that he has an idea to find the Super Saiyan God, so he lends her Dragon Balls to summon and ask Shenron. After the former successfully transforms into a Super Saiyan God, she along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight from the ship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Dragon Ball GT Movies Creation and Conception Trivia * Despite being 40 during the Majin Bū Arc, Bulma stated her age to be "38" in Dragon Ball Z: God and God. This would render her six years younger than her actual age of 44,Dragon Ball Z: God and God takes place four years after the Bū Saga, meaning Bulma would be 44 at the time of the movie and two years younger than Gokū. It is more than likely that Bulma — being a vain woman — was lying about her age. * Bulma's last name is never actually confirmed. In the Japanese and FUNimation dub, she is only ever referred to as "Bulma". The dub, however, implies her surname is "Brief", as Panchy, Bulma's mother, is referred to as "Mrs. Brief". In the Japanese, however, Panchy is simply referred to as , and thus whether or not she has a surname remains to be seen. * While a solid shade of purple in the manga, Bulma's hair has gone through several shades of blue and blue-green in the various Dragon Ball anime adaptations. * In early Dragon Ball, Bulma was frequently exploited for the sake of ; bathing scenes, shower scenes, and panty shots frequently featured Bulma. Additionally, Bulma is the only known example in the series of completely exposed breasts. As the series became more serious, these moments faded out, fading completely after Saiyan Arc. * According to the databook(s): ** Bulma's hobby is inventing. ** Bulma's favorite food is strawberries. ** Bulma's favorite vehicle is any kind of vehicle. Quotes Notes References Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Scientists Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Siblings Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive